Novio por una noche
by Mila Itherin
Summary: No quería llegar a este punto, pero Harry no podía hacerlo, Ron mucho menos y los pocos amigos que tengo están lejos. – Draco la instó a continuar - ¡Necesito que seas mi novio por una noche! – gritó Hermione hiperventilando. Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Febrero "Dramione" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw".


_Hola, normalmente no soy de participar en foros pero recibí una invitación bastante tentadora a participar en mi tema favorito DRAMIONE. Espero lo disfruten, lo hice por diversión._

* * *

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Febrero "Dramione" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw". _

* * *

_El maravilloso mundo de JKR no me pertenece_

* * *

**Novio por una noche**

La batalla contra Voldemort había finalizado proclamándolos como ganadores. Para algunos, ellos tres se habían convertido en los héroes que salvaron el mundo mágico de una época de maldad y oscuridad, pero para otros eran sus verdugos. Con el final de la guerra llegó la justicia, aquella que aunque coja y de andar despacio, al final siempre te alcanzaba y te debes enfrentar a ella de una u otra manera. Uno a uno fueron cayendo los seguidores de Voldemort mejor conocidos como mortifagos, siendo juzgados según sus acciones, la mayoría de ellos merecedores de muchos años en Azkaban e inclusive el temido beso del dementor. Sin embargo no todos fueron condenados por su apoyo a Voldemort, algunos fueron perdonados por su arrepentimiento y por tomar la decisión adecuada en los momentos más difíciles. Como era el caso de los Malfoy, Narcisa Malfoy había sido una pieza clave en la destrucción del innombrable y su contribución para devolver la paz al mundo tuvo sus frutos al ser indultada junto a su familia del aquel horrible lugar llamado Azkaban, claro que también tuvo mucha importancia y peso los testimonios de parte de Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, quienes no descansaron hasta que ella y su familia salieran bien librados de aquella penosa situación. Mientras Harry defendió hasta el final a la señora Malfoy, Hermione se encargó de la defensa de Draco, a quien consideraba una marioneta en el macabro juego de Voldemort, la castaña alegó una y otra vez que las acciones de Draco se justificaban en la amenaza que el innombrable representaba para él y su familia, por esto gracias a ella el chico y su madre resultaron absueltos. Claro lo mismo no se podía hacer con Lucius Malfoy, aquel hombre era arena de otro costal y a diferencia de su esposa e hijo, el patriarca Malfoy recibió sus años en Azkaban con resignación.

Desde aquel juicio habían pasado cinco años. Cinco largos años que dejaron experiencias agradables y algunos sin sabores. Pero cada uno trataba de seguir con su vida con normalidad, como era el caso de Hermione Granger, sub-directora del departamento de aplicación de la ley mágica, su vida desde la guerra había tomado un pequeño giro. Ahora era un personaje reconocido y respetado dentro de la sociedad y aunque odiaba el protagonismo, sabía cuándo sacar provecho de esto para ayudar a los más indefensos. No solo su vida social había cambiado, también su vida sentimental se encontraba de cabeza, después de dos años en una relación con Ronald Weasley, habían puesto fin a eso debido a desacuerdos. Ron era algo celoso y todo el tiempo deseaba imponer su voluntad a Hermione, cosa que a ella le disgustaba demasiado. Por eso hacía dos semanas que habían terminado y aunque no se había tirado a llorar ni nada por lo parecido, aquella ruptura en ese momento había sido algo inapropiado. Inapropiado porque aquella misma noche, Hermione tendría una cena con sus padres y su insoportable tía la solterona, y no era que Hermione no amara a su familia, los adoraba con todo su ser y estaba más que feliz de haberlos recuperado, el problema estaba en su querida tía, la cual desconocía la naturaleza mágica de Hermione. Pero eso no era lo único que le molestaba de ella, lo que la ponía a echar chispas por los ojos era el hecho de que su tía gozaba fastidiarla para que contrajera matrimonio rápido. Por eso y para dejarla boquiabierta, la misma Hermione había organizado una cena con sus padres y su tía para presentar a su querido y apuesto novio Ronald Weasley. Ahora entendía aquel dicho de ser víctima de su propio invento, hacia dos semanas que Hermione hubiese ido triunfal a aquella cena acompañada de Ron. Pero debido a las circunstancias en la que habían terminado, dudaba mucho que Ron quisiera ayudarle en algo. "Tengo la destreza de meterme en problemas todo el tiempo" pensaba Hermione dándose un pequeño masaje en la sien para tratar de calmar el creciente dolor de cabeza que la aquejaba. Entonces alguien llamó a su oficina.

\- Adelante – gritó Hermione – Quien quiera que sea

\- Granger, necesito que firmes estos papeles – dijo Malfoy entrando a la oficina de Hermione con su andar elegante, vestía un pantalón negro y camisa manga larga blanca cuyas mangas estaban dobladas hasta los codos. Respiraba arrogancia con cada paso que daba y miraba a Hermione con una expresión aburrida.

\- Buenas días, Malfoy. Yo no he tenido una buena mañana, ¿Qué tal la tuya? – respondió Hermione con sarcasmo. Normalmente no utilizaba demasiado el sarcasmo pero aquella situación lo ameritaba.

\- ¿Tan duro te ha dado la ruptura con la comadreja, Granger? – No le extraña que Draco supiera, si Ron se había encargado de dejarle claro a toda la comunidad mágica que ellos no estaban más juntos en una entrevista de una prestigiosa revista. Porque a diferencia de ella y de Harry, Ron amaba el protagonismo.

\- Si quieres seguir en pie y con todas las partes de tu cuerpo en su respectivo lugar, cierra el pico Malfoy – siseó Hermione entrecerrando los ojos y señalando a Draco

\- Confirmado Granger. La ruptura con Weasley te ha vuelto loca. Porque no firmas mis papeles para que pueda largarme de tu oficina. – la voz de Draco retumbó en sus oídos más de lo normal debido al dolor de cabeza

\- Está bien, ¿Dónde están tus malditos papeles? – Draco arrojó una carpeta al escritorio de Hermione y luego tomó asiento frente a ella levantando los pies en el escritorio.

\- Vaya, vaya no creí que llegaría el día de verte maldecir Granger – dijo Draco con sorna

\- No estoy de humor Malfoy, estoy metida en serios problemas. ¡La prensa me acosa para que diga porque Ron y yo terminamos, tengo una horrible migraña y una cena con mis padres para presentarles el novio perfecto que no tengo! – Hermione terminó gritando la última frase mientras arrojaba los papeles a Malfoy justo a la cara.

Draco se quedó inmóvil mirando el rostro de Hermione, que aquellos momentos el título de loca era pequeño. La castaña suspiró tratando de calmarse. Si bien después de la guerra las cosas habían cambiado, Draco y ella no se insultaban, su relación era más respetuosa que en el pasado sin embargo no eran grandes amigos, pero aquello no le daba el derecho a ella de gritarle y arrojarle papeles a la cara sin ningún tipo de compasión.

\- Lo siento de verdad Malfoy. – Se disculpó Hermione arrepentida por su actitud – Estoy bastante tensa

\- Todos tenemos problemas Granger, pero de ti depende dejar que el problema aumente su ego y por lo que veo tu a cada minuto lo estas alimentando con tu actitud – contratacó Draco arrastrando las palabras. Hermione analizó las palabras de Draco y dedujo que el rubio estaba en lo cierto, tal vez se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua y la solución a sus problemas estaba a la vuelta de la esquina o mejor dicho en cierta oficina del tercer piso pensó maliciosamente.

\- ¡Gracias Malfoy! – exclamó eufórica saliendo de su oficina rumbo al lugar de trabajo de su mejor amigo: Harry Potter. Al llegar lo encontró concentrado mientras revisaba apresurado unos papeles. Llamó suavemente a la puerta y Harry la invitó a seguir haciendo un movimiento con su mano sin siquiera mirar quien era.

\- Buenos días – Saludó Hermione a Harry que levantó su mirada de las hojas que revisaba y le ofreció una cálida sonrisa

\- Buenos días Hermione – Contestó Harry haciéndole una seña para que tomara asiento

\- Harry, necesito que me hagas un favor – Habló Hermione con nerviosismo

\- ¡Claro, lo que quieras!

\- ¡Oh! Bueno. – Hermione carraspeó un par de veces

\- Dime de que se trata – Pidió Harry interesado, el chico no entendía él porque del nerviosismo de su amiga.

\- Harry, sé que lo que te voy a pedir puede resultar difícil de entender y muchísimo más complicado de llevar a cabo – decía Hermione moviendo sus manos nerviosamente

\- Hermione, ve al grano y deja de darle vueltas a lo que deseas decirme – Exigió Harry un poco mosqueado por el balbuceo de Hermione

\- Bueno, yo necesito que esta noche te hagas pasar por mi novio en una cena que tengo con mis padres – Harry, que había retomado la inspección de sus papeles se quedó de piedra al escuchar la petición de Hermione. ¡Ha perdido la razón! Pensó el chico de gafas, seguramente Hermione estaba bromeando, sí aquello debía ser una buena broma.

\- Déjate de bromas Hermione y mejor dime que quieres pedirme – dijo Harry sonriendo, pero al ver la expresión de Hermione que se mordía el labio inferior y fruncía el ceño y entonces lo supo, Hermione no estaba bromeando, lo que acababa de pedirle iba muy en serio. - ¡Hermione te has vuelto loca! – dijo Harry levantándose repentinamente de su silla, rodeó su escritorio y la miró directamente a los ojos mientras ella se encogía en su silla.

\- Por favor Harry, no cuento con nadie más – respondió Hermione intentando convencerlo

\- No puedo hacer eso. Sabes que soy el novio de Ginny además Ron me mataría

\- ¡Claro que sé que eres el novio de Ginny! – Dijo Hermione enojada cruzándose de brazos – No pienso conquistarte y alejarte de Ginny ¡tonto! Yo solo necesito a alguien que se haga pasar por mi novio esta noche, porque por andar de bocazas les dije a mis padres y a mi tía que cenaría con ellos y que llevaría a mi novio

\- ¡Entonces porque me lo pides a mí, no soy tu novio! – dijo Harry levantando los brazos con frustración, no entendía en nada a Hermione.

\- Oh por Dios, ¡claro que no eres mi novio! – Chilló Hermione molesta – pero no cuento con nadie más y no quiero quedar mal ante mi tía que todo el tiempo vive burlándose de mi vida sentimental.

\- ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Ron? – preguntó Harry inocentemente, Hermione se golpeó la frente frustrada, definitivamente las neuronas de Harry habían muerto junto con Voldemort

\- No sé si lo sabes Harry, pero Ron y yo terminamos y no fue en buenos términos. Él me acusó de haberlo dejado por otro y formó un completo circo junto con la prensa acerca de la razón de nuestra ruptura. ¡Así que está descartado!

\- Oh cierto. – Harry volvió a tomar asiento frente a Hermione y colocó una mano en su barbilla mientras pensaba en una posible solución que le sirviera. ¡Lo tengo! – Gritó de repente – Dile a Cormac que te ayude, él estaría encantado – Hermione fulminó a Harry con la mirada y este sonrió nervioso – Solo era una broma – mintió

\- No hagas esa clase de bromas – pidió Hermione ceñuda

\- Muy bien, déjame pensar. Ron está descartado, Cormac también. ¿Neville?

\- Está de luna de miel con Hannah ¿recuerdas?

\- Oh sí. Mmm no se me ocurre nada Hermione – admitió Harry apenado

\- ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? – exigió saber Hermione curiosa ante la negativa de Harry

\- No lo sé. Sabes perfectamente que la prensa está muy pendiente de todo lo que hacemos, no quiero poner en riesgo mi relación con Ginny y tampoco con Ron – Hermione suspiró, Harry tenía razón, todos estaban pendientes de todo lo que hacían. Una simple mentira ante sus padres y su tía podría poner en peligro el buen nombre de Harry ante la sociedad mágica

\- No sé qué voy a hacer, Harry

\- Quisiera ayudarte Hermione, pero no sé cómo hacerlo. – Harry se quedó pensativo algunos segundos antes de preguntarle a Hermione – Hermione. ¿Y si le pides un favor a alguien que te debe uno? ¡Claro, eso debes hacer! Pídele a alguien que te deba un favor que te lo devuelva y ya está – dijo Harry feliz

\- Si, pero a aquellos a quien le he hecho favores están lejos, ocupados, son mis mejores amigos o ex – novios – chilló Hermione

\- Conozco a uno que te debe un favor muy grande y a parte no está comprometido, no es tu amigo, dudo que este ocupado y mucho menos es tu ex – novio – Hermione observó a Harry a la expectativa de su respuesta y estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla cuando el chico reveló su nombre – Draco Malfoy

\- ¡Ahora soy yo la que te pregunta si te has vuelto loco! – exclamó Hermione perdiendo la paciencia

\- Puede que suene absurdo. Pero puedes ponerle un poco de lógica, Malfoy se salvó de Azkaban gracias a ti, además de darle la oportunidad de reivindicarse con la sociedad al darle trabajo en el ministerio. Ustedes no son amigos, no hay ningún lazo que los una más que el trabajar juntos. Si le pides ese favor, aunque le queme por dentro dudo mucho que pueda negártelo, su orgullo por deberte algo acabaría por hacerlo ceder – Y con ese discurso barato Harry la había convencido. Ahora estaba frente a la oficina de Draco Malfoy dudando seriamente de su salud mental por atreverse a hacer lo que Harry le había sugerido.

Hermione llamó a la puerta varias veces antes de que está se abriera sola, al entrar vio a Blaise Zabinni que hablaba tranquilamente con Draco. Hermione carraspeó para llamar la atención.

\- ¿Se te ofrece algo, Granger? – preguntó Draco quitándose el cabello de la cara. Entre las cosas que habían cambiado después de la guerra se encontraba el cabello del rubio, que ahora lucia más largo. Lo llevaba hasta debajo de las orejas y en ocasiones le caía a la cara.

\- ¿Podemos hablar… a solas? – dijo Hermione completamente nerviosa. Blaise se levantó de la silla y emprendió su marcha a su oficina, pero antes de salir dijo.

\- Tienes problemas con tu jefa amigo – exclamó con sorna. Draco lanzó un bufido

\- No es mi jefa, somos compañeros de trabajo – Blaise se marchó sonriendo y cerró la puerta al salir. Una vez estuvieron completamente solos, la duda invadió a Hermione ¿Haría lo correcto? La castaña opto por no torturarse más y quiso ir al grano.

\- Malfoy, ¿Recuerdas cuando testifiqué a tu favor en el juicio después de la guerra? – Draco asintió confundido - ¿Y también recuerdas cuando convencí al ministro de dejarte trabajar acá, porque sabía que tenías un gran potencial? – El rostro de Draco se descompuso en una extraña mueca

\- ¿A qué viene todo esto, Granger? – dijo molesto, odiaba deberle favores a los demás porque algún día terminarían cobrándoselos

\- Necesito que me devuelvas los favores que te he hecho – dijo con voz chillona. Draco alzó una ceja incrédulo ante la petición de Hermione

\- Sabía que este día llegaría – susurró - ¿Qué favor deseas? – Hermione tragó con dificultad y procedió a contestar

\- No quería llegar a este punto, pero Harry no podía hacerlo, Ron mucho menos y los pocos amigos que tengo están lejos. – Draco la instó a continuar - ¡Necesito que seas mi novio por una noche! – gritó Hermione hiperventilando

\- ¿Estas segura de lo que me estas pidiendo? – dijo Draco seriamente

\- Eso creo… - susurró Hermione roja como un tomate, en ese momento parecía el cabello de Ron andante – Es que tengo una cena con mis padres y mi única tía que nunca se casó, su mayor anhelo era conocer a mi novio, pero como sabes hace dos semanas terminé con Ron.

\- ¿Y porque no le dices eso?

\- ¡Ni hablar! Mi tía siempre me ha atormentado con mi vida sentimental. No quiero quedar como una idiota en frente suyo al llegar y decir "Hola papá, mamá y tía Annie. Sé que fui yo la que organice esta cena para presentarle a mi novio. Pero adivinen que… ¡Terminamos!" Oh no, no lo haré – dijo Hermione poniendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura

\- Esta bien. Lo haré – dijo Draco. Hermione estuvo a punto de caerse de su silla al escuchar la respuesta del rubio

\- Creo que estoy quedando sorda. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

\- Dije que lo haré. Pero con una condición Granger. – Ese fue la oportunidad para Hermione para darse cuenta que todo no podía ser perfecto

\- ¿Cuál? – preguntó nerviosa, esperaba algo como "mata a 100 muggles y entrégamelos mañana a la medianoche" pero no la respuesta de Draco fue sencilla

\- Si te hago este favor quedaremos a mano, yo no te debo nada y tú no me debes nada

\- ¡Hecho! – Exclamó Hermione feliz – La cena será en el mundo muggle, te espero a las 8:00 pm en mi apartamento

\- Allí estaré – dijo Draco y con eso Hermione se marchó feliz a cambiarse para la gran velada.

_8:00 pm apartamento de Hermione _

Hermione estaba angustiada, había llamado a sus padres para confirmar la cena, ya eran las ocho de la noche y Draco no se había aparecido por ningún lado. Había intentado comunicarse con él pero al último momento se arrepentía. ¿Y si solo Malfoy, deseaba burlarse de ella? No aquello no podía estar pasándole. Cuando ya pensó que definitivamente Draco le había tomado el pelo, alguien llamó a su puerta. Se apresuró a abrir y se sorprendió al ver a Draco Malfoy en frente suyo. Iba vestido con un pantalón azul oscuro que le quedaba perfecto, camisa manga larga blanca que se amoldaba a su atlético cuerpo y zapatos marrones claros que combinaban perfectamente con su cinturón.

\- Espero que a tus padres les guste el vino – dijo entregándole una botella a Hermione del mejor vino que existía

\- Oh, gracias – Hermione no lo podía creer, en serio ¡Aquel era el Draco Malfoy que ella conocía! Por supuesto que sí, se contestó ella misma y acto seguida sonrió. – Ya estoy lista – dijo Hermione quien llevaba un vestido sencillo de encajes blanco a media pierna, con un pequeño cinturón que adornaba su cintura – Buscaré mi bolsa y en seguida salimos.

Y así fue, Hermione se apareció en un lugar que ella sabía era seguro y junto a Draco caminó hacia su casa, una vez estuvieron en frente, Hermione suspiró con nerviosismo.

\- Malfoy, sé que será difícil para ti pero quiero que sepas que esto es muy importante para mí. No podemos permitirnos fallar, quedaría como una completa idiota – Draco asintió y ella le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. Justo cuando Hermione iba a tocar el timbre su madre una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y aproximadamente 45 años, abrió la puerta.

\- ¡Hermione! – gritó de la emoción la mujer, Draco tuvo que contenerse antes de taparse los oídos y gritarle a aquella mujer que se callara pero debía contenerse, aquel era un favor que debía y que pensaba pagar.

\- Mamá – exclamó Hermione abrazando a su madre. La amable mujer los invitó a entrar y en menos de un minuto Draco se vio rodeado por la madre de Hermione, el padre y una mujer de unos 50 años de aspecto extravagante y que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

\- Que bueno que vinieras mi niña, tu madre y yo te extrañábamos mucho – dijo Arthur Granger el padre de Hermione

\- Preparamos todo para que esta sea una gran velada e invitamos a tu tía Annie como lo pediste – dijo Jane Granger sonriendo

\- Me alegra mucho que viniera tía – dijo Hermione

\- Oh querida, gracias por invitarme, tu madre no tiene tiempo con su trabajo de invitar a su única hermana – Sí el grito de la madre de Hermione le había fastidiado, la voz de su tía lo molestó de inmediato, tenía una voz chillona y a leguas se notaba que era una señora chismosa y parlanchina. Draco se contuvo por segunda vez en la noche y respiró profundo. – Querida ¿No vas a presentarnos al muchacho? – preguntó Annie a Hermione, la castaña lanzó un gran suspiro y dijo

\- Mamá, papá y tía Annie. Él es Draco Malfoy, mi… novio – aquellas palabras les costó pronunciarlas no sabía que reacción tendría la noticia en sus padres así que se esperó lo peor. Draco extendió su mano y saludó a los presentes con elegancia y bastante educado, pero lo que más la sorprendió fue cuando él tomó su mano y la entrelazó con la de él.

\- Es un placer conocerlos, Hermione me ha hablado mucho de ustedes – Su madre sonreía ampliamente, su padre los miraba con algo de recelos y su tía escrudiñaba a Draco de arriba abajo.

\- El gusto es nuestro, querido – dijo Jane Granger – Pero por favor pasemos a la mesa, la cena está lista

\- Madre, Draco ha traído esto – exclamó Hermione entregándole a su madre la botella de vino

\- Que bien Hermione, apuesto, educado y tiene muy buen gusto. Vaya que nos sorprendiste con tu novio – dijo su tía sonriéndole

Tomaron asiento y la comida estuvo servida, Hermione estaba feliz, sus padres y su tía estaban encantados con Draco, sus movimientos elegantes, su forma de comer, de hablar y hasta sus muecas parecidas a sonrisas tenían encantadas a la señora Granger y su hermana.

\- Cuéntanos Draco ¿A qué te dedicas? – preguntó Annie en medio de la cena. "Oh Dios" pensó Hermione aquel era un punto sensible, había olvidado decirle a Draco que su tía desconocía que eran magos, ahora sí que estaban en problemas y serios.

\- Yo, trabajo en el ministerio mágico junto a su sobrina, en el departamento de aplicación de la ley mágica – Hermione por poco se atraganta mientras Annie observaba con desconcierto a Draco y entonces empezó a reír a carcajadas

\- Oh querido, aparte de todo tienes buen sentido del humor – exclamó Annie riendo - ¿Tú familia de donde es, que hacen? – Hermione volvió a carraspear mientras una porción de pollo se le atoraba en la garganta

\- Mi familia es una de las más antiguas familias de magos sangre pura. Mantenemos negociaciones bastante fructíferas. – dijo Draco con orgullo

\- ¿Entonces eres un simple mago? – la tía de Hermione hizo un mohín

\- Tía Annie, Draco te está tomando el pelo – se apresuró a decir Hermione sonriendo falsamente

\- ¡Gracias al cielo! – Dijo Annie – Odiaría la idea de que este chico perfecto sea simplemente un vulgar mago de circo

\- ¡Que dijo! – Habló Draco enojado por el atrevimiento de Annie

\- Cariño, tú tienes un buen empleo junto a mi sobrina. Deberías sentirte avergonzado de tus padres magos, seguramente tuvieron que trabajar durante años con bastante esfuerzo para costear tus estudios. Gracias al cielo tu no seguiste su ejemplo o de lo contrario estarías en una función de un circo – La vena de la frente de Draco se agrandó y su rostro estaba completamente rojo y esta vez Hermione no pudo más y comenzó a toser descontroladamente. Su repentino ataque de tos desvió la atención de todos que corrieron a ayudarla, al final fue el mismo Draco el que la salvó de morir asfixiada al golpearla por la espalda.

La noche siguió transcurriendo y venía el turno del postre.

\- Dime Draco, ¿Hermione y tú han pensado en formalizar la relación? – Esta vez fue Draco quien se atragantó

\- ¡Tía! – Le reprendió Hermione – Aún no es tiempo para eso – Draco se recuperó de su casi asfixia y decidió seguirle el juego a la tía de Hermione, si aquella desagradable mujer deseaba guerra, guerra tendría.

\- No seas tan reservada cariño – dijo Draco sonriendo de lado – Señora Annie, la verdad es que Hermione y yo no hemos decidido casarnos, preferimos vivir libremente, sin ataduras usted entenderá

\- ¡Pero qué dices muchacho! Eso es gravísimo, vivirán en pecado – chilló la señora llevándose una mano a la frente como cuando se está a punto de sufrir un ataque

\- No seas exagerada Annie, los muchachos de ahora son más libres que las personas de antes – dijo jane apoyándolos, Arthur por su parte frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada

\- ¡Claro que no Jane, esto es inaceptable! – volvió a gritar Annie, esta vez Draco creía haber quedado sordo

\- Muchacho, ¿Mi hija y tú ya han hablado de eso? – indagó Arthur, Draco asintió mientras disfrutaba el padecimiento de la tía de Hermione

\- Estamos seguros de lo que queremos hacer, señor Arthur. Es más Hermione y yo también hemos pensado en tener hijos – dijo Draco con una gran sonrisa, Hermione había quedado sin habla, no podía pronunciar ni una palabra y cada vez que Draco abría su boquita para decir algo a ella le quería dar un ataque.

\- ¡Hijos fuera del matrimonio, Oh Dios eso nunca! – Gritó Annie con el rostro rojo de la rabia - ¡Jane, encamina a tu hija por el camino de Dios!

\- Tranquila señora. De eso me encargo yo – habló Draco con malicia – Yo siempre estoy al tanto de que el camino que tome su sobrina sea el correcto.

\- ¡Mentiroso! – Siseó Annie – Tú quieres perder a mi sobrina por el camino del mal. Quieres llevarla a un mundo de perdición de sexo, avaricia y gula.

\- Ahora que menciona el sexo… que buena es su sobrina en eso – y diciendo esto le planto un severo beso a Hermione mientras le tocaba la pierna con malicia. Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso, la tía de Hermione comenzó a hiperventilar cada vez más, mientras a Hermione le daba otro ataque y Draco reía a carcajadas como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Annie se levantó del sofá y señaló a Draco.

\- ¡Tú, satanás! – Gritó – aléjate de mi sobrina. Jamás permitiré que te vayas a vivir con ella a un mundo lleno de pecados y pobrezas. ¡¿Qué le piensas ofrecer?! Con una familia de magos que trabajan en circos… - Draco alzó una ceja y Hermione supo que lo peor estaba por venir

\- ¿Quiere ver como hago magia? – dijo Draco haciendo levitar un par de jarrones que se posicionaron frente a Annie y comenzaron a dar vueltas a su alrededor

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! – exclamaba Annie intentando huir pero los jarrones la perseguían. La señora le dio dos vueltas a la casa y terminó desmayándose en el comedor. Hermione tenía los ojos abiertos como platos esperando la reacción de sus padres pero estos no hicieron más que reír a carcajadas.

\- Alguien debía ponerla en su lugar, gracias muchacho – había dicho Arthur sonriente, por su parte Jane se limitó a reírse de su hermana y no pronunció palabra alguna. – Para la próxima vez muñeca, no hay necesidad de inventar que tiene novio – Hermione le sonrió a sus padres definitivamente la conocían perfectamente.

Cuando llegó el momento de irse, Hermione opto por borrar aquel recuerdo de la mente de su tía, al despertar solo creería haber ido a cenar con Jane y Arthur. La noche había finalizado y con ella el trato que habían realizado, Hermione se apareció junto a Draco frente al apartamento de ella, ninguno de los dos había parado de reírse y la situación empezaba a tornarse extraña.

\- Debería irme a descansar. Hoy ha sido un día de locos – dijo Hermione sacando las llaves de su apartamento, justo antes de entrar la castaña se giró quedando frente a Draco y depositó un beso fugaz en su mejilla – Gracias por ser mi novio de una noche – dijo Hermione sonrojada al recordar el fogoso beso que Draco le había dado en casa de sus padres

\- No fue nada. Ahora estamos a mano, aparte de que me divertí mucho con tu tía. Hace mucho tiempo no reía así – admitió el rubio sonriendo de lado

\- Bueno. Que tengas unas buenas noches – se despidió Hermione sonriendo pero justo cuando iba a entrar volvió a girar – Draco, ¿puede preguntarte algo?

\- Ya lo hiciste – dijo Draco, Hermione sonrió

\- ¿Por qué me besaste? – Preguntó ella – No estaba como parte del trato

\- No lo sé, quería vengarme de tú tía por decirme mago de circo. – respondió encogiendo los hombros

\- Ah, fue solo por eso – dijo Hermione derrotada. Guardaba la esperanza que dijera algo más lindo

\- ¿Te gustó? – preguntó Draco alzando una ceja

\- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Hermione confundida

\- Que si te gustó lo que le hice a tu tía… - Cuando Hermione iba a contestar Draco la interrumpió – Obvio que no tonta, que si te gustó el beso

\- No lo sé, ¿A ti te gusto? – dijo sonrojada devolviendo la pregunta

\- No lo disfruté como se debe, fue bastante rápido. Pero… eso se soluciona – dijo volviéndola a besar por segunda vez en la noche pero esta vez más tierno, más pausado. Hermione suspiró cuando el beso terminó y el chico le sonrió con coquetería. – Esto de ser tu novio por una noche no estuvo nada mal. ¿Te gustaría repetir mañana? – preguntó él seductoramente, Hermione sonrió y volvió a ponerse roja pero alzó una ceja y dijo.

\- Mañana, el viernes, el sábado y todos los días que quieras – y así Hermione no solo había superado el trauma de enfrentar a su desesperante tía sino que había conseguido un apuesto novio para una noche y quien sabe, tal vez aquella noche se prolongara a muchísimas noches más.

FIN


End file.
